


Good Things Come to Those Who Wait

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: Mr Fitz and Miss Simmons [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Come Shot, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, If there were a rating stronger than E i'd use it, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Fitz and Miss Simmons are back again, and this time the focus is on pleasure instead of pain. Fitz has read up on something that strikes his fancy and Jemma is just as eager to try it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I see you shiver with antici...

“ _Shut_ the _fuck_ up,” Maddie cursed in a surprised tone that bordered on insult. “ _Spanking_ ,” she said, glaring in disbelief at Jemma with a raised eyebrow and her Manhattan halfway to her lips. “ **Fitz**.” She tossed the drink back and slammed her glass down on the table, waving the server over for a refill. “ _Leopold Fitz_ gave _you_ a spanking,” she shook her head. “Make it a double this time,” she instructed their server. "I'm not drunk enough to believe this."

Jemma nursed her second Singapore Sling and shrugged. “He was actually rather good at it,” she blushed with a shy smile. Then her eyes unfocused as she remembered the feeling. "Very, _very_ good," she repeated with a shiver and a sigh. She really hoped what had happened _after_ the spanking hadn't turned him off of the practice entirely.

Maddie shook her head again. “I’m going to need a moment to process,” she said holding up a hand. The server came back and pressed her fresh Manhattan into it. “You are _earning_ that tip, Linus,” she winked at him outrageously. He grinned back and touched two fingers to his forehead in salute before walking away.

Jemma’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Are you two...?” she asked, nodding in the direction of their parting waiter. With Maddie, you never really knew... except that she'd always tell you if you asked.

“Who, me and Linus?” Maddie asked, craning her neck for one last glimpse of pert posterior. “Ask me again tomorrow, and I'll let you know.” She shrugged off the scandalized look that Jemma gave her. "What?" she asked dismissively. "You can get off on having your boyfriend slap your ass, and I can't go home with a hot waiter?" She scoffed and took a sip of her drink. "Double standard much?"

Jemma rolled her eyes and sighed. She had no problem with the fact that Maddie was so comfortable with her own sexuality. That was part of what made her so great to talk to about what she was doing with Fitz.  "I'm not saying you  _can't,_ just that I'm surprised is all. I mean you  _are_ here with Wendel, aren't you?"

"First of all," Maddie grinned wickedly, "It wouldn't be the first time Wendel and I had 'company' if you know what I mean."

Jemma chuckled wryly. "I recall," she admitted. The other part of what made Maddie so good to talk to about these things was that, whatever Jemma hinted at trying, Maddie had already tried first. She was a goldmine of sexual experimentation information.

"Second of all," Maddie continued, "We're not 'dating' so much as 'relieving sex-related stress' with each other." She took another sip of her Manhattan and pointed a finger gun at Jemma. "With all of the kinky shit  _you've_ been doing lately, I need to get laid like nobody's business." She looked over at where Wendel and Fitz were talking to the DJ about his lighting setup. "God, that boy has a great cock," she enthused.

“Yes, yes,” Jemma waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. “So you keep saying.” _She_ , meanwhile, was keeping details about Fitz's 'equipment' to herself. She didn't need that secret getting out, she thought with a smile she hid behind her cocktail.

Maddie waited just long enough for Jemma to take a sip of her Singapore Sling. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting you find out for yourself sometime," she said with a sly smile.

Jemma choked on her drink, bringing a hand up to keep it from spraying everywhere.

"Assuming Fitz doesn't mind sharing you, of course." Maddie reached out to the table and grabbed a serviette. “Napkin?” she asked innocently.

"I think I'll pass, thank you," Jemma croaked, trying to catch her breath. As much as she was enjoying their current 'experiments,' she didn't think she was quite up for _that._

“Your loss,” Maddie winked, finishing her drink and putting her glass down on the table. She waved as Wendel and Fitz made their way through the crowd back to the table. “That man made me come like a freight train five times last night,” she said with a grin. Then she stood up to give Wendel a kiss and let him into the booth first.

“So,” Fitz asked, sliding into the booth next to Jemma and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “What are you two talking about?”

\----------------

"Hey Maddie," Fitz called out to her when he saw her in the Concourse at the Hub. He jogged over to her as she waited for him to catch up. 

"Hey, Mr Magic Hands," Maddie teased, elbowing him in the ribs.

"What?" he asked with a frown. Jemma had _promised_ not to tell anyone about his fondness for prestidigitation.

"Jemma told me about your fun night last weekend," she winked. "You're really getting into this whole 'Mr Fitz' thing aren't you?" she asked, clearly impressed. 

Fitz blushed and ran his hand along the back of his neck. If she'd asked him that a week ago, he'd have given her a resounding (if somewhat self-conscious) yes. Now, however... "I'm guessing she didn't tell you about the  _whole_ night, then," he said ruefully.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked, confused.

"I _mean_ ," Fitz sighed heavily. "How often do you hear about the spank **er** being the one to stop things because it's too much?" He shook his head and quirked a woeful lip. Jemma'd been a trooper about the whole thing. Told him it wasn't his fault. Blamed herself for pushing too much. Made him a lovely cup of tea and curled up on the couch with him and fallen asleep with her head on his chest.

What she hadn't done, however, was ask him to try again. He knew she was just giving him time to feel comfortable before broaching the topic again, but it was starting to feel like the longer they didn't talk about it, the harder it was to start.

Maddie wrapped her arm around him in a side-hug, rubbing her knuckles in his hair in a mild noogie. "With first time spankers?" she asked as if this were a frequent topic of conversation for her. And for all Fitz knew, it might well be. "All the time."

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

" _Sure,_ " Maddie waved a hand as if batting away his self-doubts. "Noobs always have issues at first."

Fitz bristled slightly at the term, even if, _in this very specific case_ , it was accurate. He was just opening his mouth to tell her how much of a noob he _wasn't_ when she interrupted him.

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist," Maddie rolled her eyes. "Look, if the spanking thing freaked you out or whatever, just try something else."

"Like _what_?" Fitz asked, shaking his head in exasperation. "Everything Jemma's showing me is..." he hesitated. Swallowing hard, he pushed on euphemistically, "Like _that_."

Maddie gave him a pitying look. "Oh my sweet summer child," she said, cupping his cheek patronizingly. "You can punish her with pleasure just as easily as you can punish her with pain."

Fitz blinked several times as he tried to work that through logically.

"And _trust me_ ," Maddie continued emphatically. "She will _love_ it."

\----------------

Fitz woke up to Jemma mumbling softly beside him. He grinned indulgently and wondered what project she was dreaming about this time that was making her talk in her sleep.

“... please, Mr. Fitz?” she said in the kind of tone that usually meant she was ‘enjoying herself’ immensely.

He blinked and stared at her, lying on her side next to him, as the foggy haze of sleep rapidly dissipated. His cock was already half hard and stiffening further as Jemma whimpered beside him, her hips thrusting slightly under the blanket. He gulped as he realized what she was dreaming about.

He'd managed to start the conversation about their game again when he'd approached her with his research. She'd never really looked into that aspect of things before, but she was more than willing to read the links he'd provided. Unfortunately, they'd gotten so busy at the lab that they hadn't had time to speak about it properly since. In fact, this had been their first date since they'd gone dancing with Wendel and Maddie the weekend before.

“Please let me,” Jemma murmured.

“Let you what, Miss Simmons?” he whispered softly in her ear, hoping for a little insight into exactly what had Jemma so worked up that she was dreaming about it. He rested one hand on her hips, stilling their movements, and waited. Jemma hadn’t been shy yet about telling him what she wanted them to do, but that didn’t stop him from being intensely curious about what her favourite activity was.

He held his breath, hoping she was remembering sucking him off. He still hadn’t fully recovered from the mind-blowing orgasm he’d had after telling her exactly what to do.

My god but that woman was good at following directions. And it turned out, he wasn't too bad at giving them.

Jemma mewled softly and pushed against the resistance of his hand, but he remained firm. “ _Please_ ,” she breathed again.

“Please _what_?” he ask, his curiosity leaking into his voice in the form of frustration.

“Please, _sir_ ,” Jemma said, “I want to come.”

Fitz’s eyebrows rose and he blew out a quick breath of surprise. It seemed that not only had Jemma gotten a chance to read the links he'd sent her, she was just as interested as he was.

"Go ahead, Miss Simmons," he whispered in her ear, letting go of her hips. "You have my permission."

He held his breath as he watched her gasp and shudder in the bed next to him, obviously enjoying a small orgasm. Afterwards, he watched her carefully, hoping she might wake up, but she just curled herself further under the covers as her breathing returned to normal.

Apparently, 'interested' didn't quite cover how she felt about it. With a head swirling full of ideas, Fitz lay staring up at the ceiling not thinking about sleep.

\--------------

Jemma shivered deliciously in the middle of Fitz’s bedroom as he went through his apartment locking doors and windows and turning off lights. They’d both been thinking about tonight all week long, talking it out and teasing each other with ideas. They'd decided that it would be better to wait for the weekend when they could really take their time with it. That fact alone had them both chomping at the bit.

She twisted her fingers nervously and bit her bottom lip. Her pulse raced in her throat and a million butterflies whirled around her stomach. As much as she wanted this, and she _really_ wanted this, she couldn’t help wondering if she’d be able tohold out for long at all. Not that descending into an orgasm early would end things at all, just that she wanted to give Fitz a chance to try all of the things he'd been talking about so excitedly all week. She really wanted to do that for him. And, to be honest, for her.

But then Fitz came in, and he looked just as nervous as she felt, and somehow that made it all better.

He shuffled over to her from the door, his face a question mark, and grabbed both her hands in both of his.

“You look how I feel,” he chuckled, giving her an understanding smile. They were both a little gunshy after last time, but with the amount of talking it out and planning they'd done, he didn't see how this evening could go badly. Really, the worst thing that could happen was that Jemma's orgasm came early, and then they'd get all the fun of 'punishing' her with another one. Or with a spanking ( _just_ a spanking), if he was feeling up to it.

“I was just thinking the same thing,” she smiled back. She gave his hands a squeeze and took a deep breath. “I’m still willing if you are?” she asked with a small shrug. The tightness in her chest as she waited for him to respond told her how much she was hoping he’d dive right in with her, like he had each time so far. She smiled reassuringly to let him know that it was okay if he wanted to back out.

Fitz took a deep breath of his own and, looking into her eyes, he felt confident. He smiled back and nodded at her, and then he began.

“So, Miss Simmons,” he said, still holding her gaze but dropping her hands. “Are you ready for your next lesson?”

Jemma nodded slowly, staring back. “Yes, Mr. Fitz,” she answered breathily. Talking about it was one thing, but now that it was actually happening she wondered if she’d be able to hold out even at all. The way he was looking at her, the way he so often looked at her, had her blood rushing hotter through her veins. The name, too, was working its magic on her. How was she supposed to control her orgasm when it felt like she was well on the way already? He hadn’t even touched her yet.

“I’m glad to hear it,” he said in that slightly snarky tone he used when he was about to ask a difficult question. “Now tell me,” he began, clasping his hands behind his back and pacing around to her side. “How often do you orgasm, Miss Simmons?” They'd actually done the math to find out for sure, academic curiosity and all, and Fitz had been momentarily astounded. He still wasn't quite sure how she managed to get anything else done.

“Sir?” she asked, turning to look at him. He was wearing a grey suit with a light blue tie, and she couldn't help wishing he'd dress like that all the time.

Fitz cupped her cheek with his hand and faced her forward again. Then, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, “I love it when you call me that.” He hadn't realized until just now, but he'd missed her calling him that in the few weeks since they'd last done this. There was something about the shiver in her voice when she said it that just went straight to his cock.

Jemma quivered, both at his words and at the feel of his hot breath on her skin. The butterflies in her stomach were practically rioting now, and a tingle had begun between her legs. The anticipation was already getting to her, and they'd barely even begun.

Fitz moved behind her now and clasped her wrists gently in his hands. They weren't ready to try any actual bondage at all, but implying it had them both excited. He whispered again, this time in her other ear, “How often do you cum, Miss Simmons?” He pulled her hands behind her and held them loosely.

“I-” Jemma swallowed hard and blinked rapidly. They'd semi-scripted things out for this first part, just to get them going in the right direction, but suddenly her mind was blank of all of their preparations. “I don’t know, Sir,” she stammered.

“You don’t know?” he asked. Jemma had to be  _extremely_ excited for her to forget her lines. This was going to be even better than he'd hoped.

Holding her wrists in one hand, he trailed the other softly from her shoulder down her arm. The slight tickle of her blouse rubbing her skin only enhanced the shiver this caused to ripple through her body. “A smart girl like you can’t remember how often she spreads her legs and rubs her little clit?”

Jemma gasped and arched her back, her nipples painfully hard in her bra. She had no idea when Fitz had learned to improvise like that, but she was definitely happy he did. “Do you mean per week, Mr. Fitz?” she asked shakily. He was barely touching her. They were both fully dressed. How was she already this turned on?

He chuckled low in her ear and brushed her hair off of her neck. “From what I’ve seen of you, Miss Simmons, I’m fairly certain I mean per _day_.” He boggled again at their earlier calculations. Really, delaying her gratification was probably doing her a favour.

Jemma blushed, reddening further when Fitz finished his circuit of her body and stopped in front of her once more. She kept her hands behind her back, loosely holding one wrist in the other hand, and she felt very aware of how her breasts were rising and falling with each of her breaths.

“Usually just once, Sir,” she answered him. Licking her lips, she caught the lower one between her teeth and bit it gently. They'd agreed on that to start. She'd only have one orgasm per day, all weekend long, and if she had it early she was done for the day.

Even if Fitz wasn't.

She shivered again at the thought, and then she considered the various punishments they'd thought up for when she failed to follow the rules.

This was going to be the best weekend of her life.

“Well,” Fitz grinned at her and nodded in satisfaction. “We’ll just have to make sure that _one_ is a good one, won’t we?” He stepped closer to her, stopping when their chests were almost touching. She was already showing some signs of being close, definitely closer than she usually would be when they were dressed, not touching, and hadn't even kissed. His eyes lit up as he considered which punishment he was going to use on her first. 

So many delicious possibilities.

“Yes, Mr. Fitz,” Jemma nodded back in agreement. She desperately wanted to move forward and press herself against him, but she knew she wasn’t allowed. This weekend was going to be all about teaching her to ask for permission before doing something.

“Very good, Miss Simmons,” he praised her, curling a lock of her hair behind her ear. He watched her face when he said the magic words, “We might make a good girl out of you yet.”

Jemma shivered at the epithet, closing her eyes and letting it wash over her.

“Do you want to be a good girl for me, Miss Simmons?” Fitz asked, brushing her cheek with the backs of his fingers and pushing her buttons that much harder.

“More than _anything_ , Mr. Fitz,” Jemma whispered back, opening her eyes to stare at him hungrily.  She wanted to be a good girl for him. She wanted to be the best girl he could ever want.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Fitz whispered, kissing her suddenly and deeply and taking away what little breath she had. A stronger man than him would be unable to resist the look of love and lust and longing on her face.

She had just started to respond, moving her lips against his and leaning into the solid weight of his chest, when he backed away abruptly. She panted into the sudden air between them, letting out a soft moan of protest.

Fitz ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips. Jemma wasn’t the only one wondering if they were going to be able to hold off long enough to do this. As much as he wanted to bring her to the edge again and again until she begged him to push her over, he also wanted to make her come for him again and again and again.

“I have,” he cleared his throat and started over in a voice that wasn’t a half-octave higher than usual. “I have a few rules for you to follow, Miss Simmons.” His breath hitched slightly in his throat. They were starting.

“Yes sir?” she asked, already knowing what they were.

“Rule one:” he began, counting on his fingers. “No touching yourself unless I say so.” He planned on saying so quite a lot this weekend.

Jemma nodded, anticipation growing.

“Rule two:” he continued, “No touching me unless I tell you to.” There would be quite a bit of that this weekend, too.

Jemma nodded again, a tight knot starting in her stomach.

“Rule three:” he took a deep breath and they stared at each other, both willing him to say those magic words. “No cumming until I say you can.”

Jemma’s panting breath turned into a gasp of pure excitement. It was real now. It was really happening.

“Do you think you can follow those rules, Miss Simmons?” Fitz asked, his tone full of warning.

Jemma nodded quickly. “Yes sir, Mr. Fitz,” she agreed enthusiastically.

“If you’re a good girl,” Fitz said, smirking when she shivered, “And you follow the rules,” he reached out his hands toward her chest, “I’ll make you feel nice.” He dragged the backs of his fingers across both her nipples at once, and just that subtle touch almost brought her to her knees.

“Do you want to feel _nice_ , Miss Simmons?” he asked, watching her face as he continued to tease her.

“ _Yes please_ , Mr. Fitz,” Jemma gasped again.

“Then do what’s expected of you.” His eyes flicked down to the buttons of her blouse and then flicked back up to her face. He raised an eyebrow and waited.

Jemma reached up with shaky fingers and started to undo the buttons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fitz liking magic was inspired by the wonderful AU [A Few Tricks Up My Sleeve](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3581184/chapters/7895118) by notapepper :D


	2. ...pation!

Fitz walked around behind Jemma as she pulled her blouse from where it had been tucked into her short plaid skirt. Closing his eyes, he sent up a little prayer that he could keep his shit together and actually _do_ this, and then he slowly blew out a breath and opened them again. He had a plan. He _could_ do this.

As she finished undoing the last button, he reached around her and pulled her shirt open. Gripping the white cotton softly between his fingers, he slid it gently off of her arms. He placed a brief kiss to her shoulder and felt her shiver under his lips. That was the only contact he made with her skin.

“Very good, Miss Simmons,” he whispered into her ear. He couldn't stop himself from breathing in the sweet perfume of her shampoo as he did it.

“Thank you, Sir,” Jemma whispered back, enjoying the way his breath moved her hair. Her fingers grabbed the hem of her skirt and twisted it nervously. Her heart was thrumming in her chest, and she wished he’d touch her. They touched so often, all the time really - even before they’d started dating - that the absence of his hands on her made her even more aware of her skin. It somehow felt too tight around her, like she might burst out of it at any moment.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Fitz asked mildly as he sat down on the end of his bed. He’d meant to stay behind her and keep telling her what to do, but he was finding it difficult to keep his hands off her. Best to put a bit of distance between them, at least for now. He had a plan to stick to after all.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Fitz,” Jemma apologized. She bit her lip as she reached behind her back for the clasp of her bra. Making her strip for him had been her idea, and even still she couldn't believe how hot it was to actually do it. It had been a long time since she'd thought of nudity as taboo, but then she'd never been instructed to get naked for a man before.

“Your panties first,” Fitz said firmly. He’d had a clear image in his mind ever since he’d first seen that ridiculously short skirt. “And don’t bend your knees.”

He blushed with the knowledge that this was coming straight out of pornography, but then he reasoned that half of what they were doing here was coming from the same place.

“But Mr. Fitz,” Jemma protested, her breath coming faster and the tingle between her legs growing stronger. “If I do that, you’ll see… _everything_.” Her skin flushed red at the thought, and it wasn’t because she was blushing. She'd seen the same pictures and videos that Fitz had, for the most part, and she knew exactly what he was hoping to see her do.

“I certainly hope so, Miss Simmons,” Fitz confirmed, his eyes focused like lasers on her ass.

Jemma reached up under her skirt and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her white lace panties. “Are you going to fuck me, Mr. Fitz?” she asked, pulling them down as she bent over at the waist. They were wet and stuck to her for a moment before she was able to drag them down her thighs. She paused with them around her knees, knowing the picture she must be making just then.

Fitz breathed in deep as Jemma’s bare ass came into view. “Would you like that, Miss Simmons?” he asked, watching as she moved with aching slowness. Her hands trailed a path down her legs that he planned to reverse with his own fingers as she slid her panties down to her knees and then her ankles. And there it was, that pink flash of pussy he’d been hoping to see peeking out from between her legs.

“I think I’d like that very much, Sir,” Jemma answered. _God_ , she was as good as naked in this position. She shivered again as she heard a shift in the bedsprings and wondered what Fitz was doing. Arching her back, she began to rise up again.

“ _Don’t_ ,” Fitz said softly, and his voice came from right beside her. **  
**

Jemma stayed bent over, hands wrapped around her ankles, and then she felt a cool breeze right where she was hottest. It tickled the soft curls between her legs and made her even more aware of how ready she was for whatever Fitz wanted to do. How much she wanted him to touch her there.

He stood next to Jemma, staring down at the skirt that was doing almost nothing to cover her. Reaching down, he flipped it up over her ass so that it covered her back instead. Jemma’s gaspy little moan was like music to his ears.

“Spread your legs for me,” he told her, his voice raspy with need. As much as he was teasing his girlfriend, he was also teasing himself, testing his own limits of patience and endurance. “I want to see how wet you are.” If she were anywhere near as turned on as he was, she was probably soaking.

Jemma planted her palms flat on the floor and slid her feet as far apart as the panties around her ankles would allow. “How is this, sir?” she asked, a tremor in her voice betraying her arousal. Fitz was getting _so good_ at telling her what he wanted. She was half-sure she could come just from the sound of his voice saying such dirty things.

Fitz clenched his teeth together to stifle the moan that threatened to escape him. He was trying his darndest to seem aloof and uninterested, but it was getting harder with every passing second. Much like his cock. He was definitely going to have to do more research into this orgasm denial business and see how the blokes that did it to their girlfriends managed to keep from exploding everywhere themselves.

For now, though, he'd just have to do his best to keep things... contained.

Reaching out, he grazed just one finger along the outer lips of Jemma’s pussy. She must be as desperate for his touch by now as he was to touch her, but still he held back. The more he teased her, the harder she'd come. Whenever it was that he finally let her.

His finger came away from her covered in her wetness, and he brought it up to his lips to lick it clean. “ _Delicious_ ,” he answered her.

Jemma shuddered at his delicate touch, pushing back against it too late because it was already gone. Even that brief contact with just the tip of his finger had her thinking about so much more. “Touch me again, sir?” she asked in a strained voice. “ _Please_?” **  
**

“Oh?” Fitz said, as if she’d asked him to pass the salt. “You want a taste too, do you?” Once more, he slid his finger along her pussy, this time pressing in just slightly but still not enough to penetrate. The sound she made in response was enough to weaken his knees.  **  
**

_Get it together, man_.

He walked around in front of her again, one finger shining with her wetness. “You can stand up now, Miss Simmons, and get your treat.” **  
**

Jemma raised herself up a bit awkwardly, gripping Fitz’s thighs to steady herself. All in all, she managed it with a minimum of falling over and a maximum of rubbing herself against her boyfriend. She finished her ascent pressed chest to chest with Fitz, licking her lips as she stared into his eyes.  **  
**

Then, she wrapped his wrist in both of her hands and, still looking directly at him, she sucked his finger into her mouth. If he wouldn't touch her on his own, perhaps she could convince him to do it at her behest. **  
**

Fitz knew that Jemma knew how much he loved it when she sucked his cock, and she was certainly doing her level best to replicate that action on his finger. It didn’t take a genius with a PhD to figure out what she was after, but he had a _plan_ to follow. **  
**

Jemma pouted when Fitz slid his finger out of her mouth. He teased it across her lips briefly, but she could tell that she wasn’t going to get her way that easily. Sucking his cock always led to him licking her pussy to a wonderful orgasm, but apparently Fitz was determined tonight. **  
**

The look of resolve on his face was so _god damn sexy_ , she couldn’t stand it. **  
**

She reached behind her for the clasp of her bra once more, moving to the next weapon in her arsenal. If there was anything Fitz was powerless against, it was her boobs. Surely _they_ could tempt him into giving her what she wanted. **  
**

Fitz smirked as he watched Jemma do just what he’d expected. He’d always loved their clash of wills in the lab, but in the bedroom? This was a million times better. Especially when she was angling for an orgasm and he was angling for keeping her as turned on as possible for as long as possible.  **  
**

Jemma was a stickler for the rules, but none of his rules said that she couldn’t goad him into fucking her silly or licking her senseless. He should have known she’d find a loophole.

 _God_ , she was clever.

Rethinking his tactics, Fitz sat down on the end of his bed again, but this time on the other side. He knew just how to wind her up. She'd mentioned it months ago, long before they'd started this game, but they'd never actually tried it out. It seemed too... cliche? Something like that, he supposed. But Jemma was on the seduction warpath and he needed a weapon of his own, and so... **  
**

Jemma dropped her bra on the floor and then made her way over to where Fitz was sitting, bouncing her chest as much as possible without being _completely_ obvious. Once she was right in front of him, she pressed her hands against his chest and straddled him, ‘accidentally’ pushing her tits into his face as she did. **  
**

And just to ensure she got what she wanted, she ground her wet pussy against the front of his slacks where his cock was obviously hard and sticking up obscenely. **  
**

“Do you like this, Mr. Fitz?” she purred, rubbing one hard nipple against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Do you like to have me naked and ready on your lap?” She bit her lip sexily as she ground down on the tip of his cock, loving the way it felt against her bare pussy despite the layers of clothing he still wore. Leaning down, she kissed one corner of his lips and then the other.

Why wasn't he grabbing her hips yet? **  
**

Fitz swallowed hard and counted to five internally. Jemma knew he could never resist her when she got all aggressive like that. It was just so fucking  _sexy_ , he couldn't think straight. But he had to keep his wits about him if he was going to accomplish the plan. _He_ was the boss here, damn it, and Jemma was just going to have to learn that. **  
**

Reaching out, he grabbed her hips and pulled her hard against his cock for a moment. He watched her face light up in triumph and knew she thought she’d won. As her thighs squeezed tight on either side of him, he couldn’t help feeling extremely satisfied when he shifted his grip slightly and lifted her off of him. The look on her face was almost worth not burying himself inside her yet.

 _Almost._ **  
**

“You’re not naked yet,” he pointed out, nodding to her skirt. **  
**

Jemma’s mouth dropped open in surprise. _When_ had Fitz learned how to resist her? And why did she find it so incredibly hot? **  
**

She undid her skirt, barely able to think through the cloud of arousal, and let it drop to the floor at her feet. If Fitz could resist her when she was naked on top of him...  She bent to remove her knee socks as she tried to think through the ramifications. **  
**

“Leave them,” Fitz said, and when she met his eyes, she shivered at the lust there. She had no idea why, but somehow wearing nothing but her white knee socks made her feel even naughtier than if she were naked. **  
**

“Come sit on my lap,” he continued, patting his thighs. **  
**

Jemma moved to straddle him once more, but Fitz stopped her before she could sit down. “Turn around first,” he ordered her, spinning one finger in a circle to demonstrate. He looked directly behind her with eager anticipation clearly showing in his face. **  
**

She gave him a slightly confused look but did as he asked. It was only after she had her back to him that she noticed the mirror pointed directly at them. She breathed in quickly at the sight of her nudity in sharp contrast with Fitz’s suit. The creamy whiteness of her skin and rosy pinkness of her nipples were so different from the cool grey of his suit and sky blue of his tie.  **  
**

And then his hands were on her hips again, and she was sitting in his lap. **  
**

“Now, Miss Simmons,” Fitz said in that cool, scholarly tone that drove her mad. He slid his hands from her knees up her thighs and then back down again, oh so slowly. “Before I fuck this pretty little pussy of yours,” he said in a carefully matter-of-fact voice as he slid his hands behind her knees and pulled her legs apart to rest outside of his. “I want you to tell me how _you_ fuck it.”

He watched her face in the mirror, mesmerized by her changing expressions. Confusion had given way to surprise, surprise to delight, delight to desire, and desire to lust. He was going to be playing that on a loop in his mind for _years_. **  
**

“Me, sir?” Jemma panted, unable to look away from herself in the mirror. Her eyes were wild and her face flushed, her breasts rising and falling with her gasping breaths, and her legs spread wide to reveal the pink wetness between her thighs. She’d seen herself naked countless times in her life, but she’d never seen herself looking like _this_. She was like a different woman. A woman who wanted nothing more out of life than a hard cock and an orgasm. **  
**

“You _do_ fuck yourself, don’t you Miss Simmons?” Fitz asked, gently raising her arms up over her head and pulling her back against his chest. He smiled as she combed her fingers through his hair and then clasped her hands behind his neck. “Good girl,” he whispered to her, kissing the shell of her ear and leaning back a bit with his hands on the mattress. He'd never seen her so open for him as she was in the mirror, and it was making it almost impossible for him to stick to his outline. 

Guideline, really.

More of a sketch, to be honest.

Hardly worth thinking of at all, truth be told. **  
**

Jemma moaned and closed her eyes at those beautiful words, but then forced them open again so she could watch herself arch her back and thrust her hips on Fitz’s lap. She was a wanton woman, a bad girl begging to come, and she’d do whatever she had to to get there. **  
**

“S-sometimes,” she stammered, and she watched the girl in the mirror stammer too. **  
**

“You _just_ told me you do it once a day,” Fitz corrected her. The tightness in his lower belly was growing with every word he said, and he only hoped he could hold out longer than Jemma. This mirror thing seemed to be working even better than he’d hoped. She seemed just as fascinated by her sexiness as he was. “So which is it?” he asked, clutching his bedspread to keep himself from clutching her. “Do you fuck your little pussy sometimes?” he whispered in one ear. “Or do you fuck it every day?” he whispered in the other. **  
**

Jemma’s eyes were heavy-lidded but still watching the way her body was moving on Fitz’s lap, as if she were making love to an invisible man. She wanted to close her legs, rub her thighs together, get some blessed _friction_ on her throbbing little clit. But instead, she stayed where she was put: arms around Fitz’s neck, breasts thrust up and out, legs splayed open on his thighs. **  
**

“Oh, _god_ , Mr. Fitz!” she moaned, grinding her ass back against his hardon. “I touch it every day! _Every day_!” **  
**

Jemma’s hips were thrusting at a rapid pace now and her head was rolling back and forth against his shoulder. He’d barely even touched her so far, and already it sounded like she was getting ready to come. **  
**

“Miss Simmons!” Fitz said sharply, and his hands gripped her hips tight to keep them from moving. He was saving himself as much as he was saving her.  **  
**

“S-sir?” Jemma managed to eek out between gasping breaths. She was _so close_. She just needed him to touch her, touch her where she needed it most, and she’d be there. **  
**

Fitz bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from throwing her onto the bed and taking her right there. He had a _mission_ tonight, not a plan, and he meant to fulfill it. “What did I tell you about cumming?” he asked sternly. **  
**

“I-” Jemma breathed hard, straining against his hold as her body desperately tried to thrust. “I can’t-” she gasped, closing her eyes and concentrating on every part of her body that was in contact with his. “Until-” she panted, squeezing the cheeks of her ass against the hard cock pressed up against her. It was almost enough. _Almost_. “You say,” she finished, her voice squeaking with the pent-up tension of desire.

Her breath was coming in such rapid pants, it was a wonder she hadn't hyperventilated yet, and still Fitz wasn't touching her.  **  
**

Using his grip on her hips, Fitz forced Jemma to stand up, and then he followed her to his feet. “Well it seems to me,” he said in a disappointed tone. “That you’re trying to cum without my permission, young lady.” Reaching up a hand, he pulled his glasses down slightly and looked at her over the top of the frames. **  
**

For a moment, he wondered if this is what Clark Kent felt like just before he became Superman. **  
**

“I’m sorry Mr. Fitz,” Jemma gushed, wrapping her arms around him and pressing against him in a tight hug. The full body contact made them both release a moan.

She hoped he didn’t notice the way she rubbed her nipples against his shirt. **  
**

“That’s very naughty of you, Miss Simmons,” he tutted, pushing her away from him and holding her at arm’s length. If he’d let her stay there a moment longer… “You haven’t _earned_ it yet.” **  
**

Jemma shivered again and swallowed hard as she nodded. “I can’t help it, sir,” she said, looking up from under her fluttering lashes. “There’s just something about you that makes me lose control.”

She wasn’t even lying or playing a role. There really _was_ something about Fitz that made an ache pool in her gut and the tension sing through her body. There was a reason she’d never done this with anyone else, after all. **  
**

Fitz smiled at her and leaned forward to give her a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth. When she turned to get more of his lips, he drew back. “Well, I’ll just have to _teach_ you control then, now won’t I?” he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I was going to finish this in 2 chapters, but it looks like it'll have to be three. Whoops!


	3. Chapter 3

"I think you need a 'time out' to think about whether or not you're willing to follow the rules," Fitz continued.

She wasn't the only one who needed a breather. He was practically shaking with the effort of holding himself back, but he was determined to do this and to do it so well that Jemma didn't need the extremes he wasn't able to give her because this was more than enough.

"Yes, sir," Jemma said, bowing her head and scuffing her foot on the floor. As much as they'd talked this through, she hadn't really _believed_ that Fitz would be able to hold out longer than she could, and yet...

She had to admit, his ability to resist her was more than a little bit hot. She'd never really had to put in an effort to have him before, and the fact that he was making her work for it made her even more determined to seduce him.

"Nice to see you're taking this seriously, Miss Simmons," Fitz said sternly, gesturing to the small smile that had crept across Jemma's face. He was as eager to try out one of the 'punishments' they'd discussed as she was to experience them.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fitz," Jemma apologized, meeting his gaze and allowing her eyes to twinkle mischievously.

Fitz bit his lip to keep himself from smiling in return. "Yes, you definitely need some time alone to think," he said slowly. "Think about whether you want to be a good girl or a bad one."

Jemma shivered and bit her lip. She couldn't explain what it was about those words that turned her on so much, but god if they didn't make her want to do every sexy thing she'd ever read or watched or heard about. 

"If you say so, sir," she said meekly, her head bowed. She looked up at him, waiting to see what he'd do. She knew he wouldn't be tying her up because they'd decided ahead of time that they weren't ready for that yet, but there were still a lot of options left for him to choose from. 

Fitz swallowed hard at the sight of her acting the role of the penitent student. He didn't know when exactly, but he'd started to really enjoy her pretending to defer to him. Strange as it would be for her to do it in a meeting or the lab or even their regular lives, it was incredibly sexy when she did it as Miss Simmons. 

And it gave him all sorts of ideas. 

Clearing his throat, he whispered harshly. "Get on your knees."

\---------------

A few minutes later, Fitz stood in his kitchen with his eyes closed and his forehead pressed against his refrigerator. He was trying hard to keep himself in check, but with Jemma in there more aroused than he'd ever seen her in the entire time they'd been dating, it was more than a little bit difficult.

He breathed in determinedly and opened the fridge to pour himself a glass of cold water. He needed some excuse to stay out of his bedroom and keep her waiting, push her closer to the edge, and hydration was always a good idea. He forced himself to drink the whole thing, slowly, and by the time he was finished his heart rate had slowed to something approximating normal.

He had to remember that it was alright if they didn't get things perfect on the first try. If he gave up on the plan this time, they'd still have bloody  _amazing_ sex, and then they'd have all of the fun of trying again until they got it right. Hell, they'd made mistakes and thrown the script out the window every single time they'd done this so far. Neither one of them was going anywhere, and they had the rest of their lives to make their fantasies come true. All that really mattered was _them_. As long as _they_ were okay, they could mess around with these bells and whistles as much or as little as they liked.

And _fuck_ if they didn't like it a lot.

He made a mental note to buy Maddie a fruit basket or something for this suggestion because it was solid freaking _gold._

A quick glance at his wrist told him he'd been gone for almost five minutes. Knowing Jemma, and more importantly knowing how impatient she could be in certain situations, that should have been enough time for her to get herself into some trouble.

With a quick grin, he toed off his shoes and crept quietly back towards his bedroom. It was time to see just how _much_.

\---------------

Jemma breathed deeply and tried to do as she'd been told.

Fitz had gotten her to kneel in front of the mirror, her legs spread and her hands clasping her ankles behind her. She was _meant_ to be thinking about what a bad girl she was and how she should try to control herself better. He'd told her to think about their rules and how she should follow them. She was supposed to be learning how to ask permission before doing something, but that wasn't what she was doing.

What she was _actually_ doing was staring at the way her breasts were rising and falling on her chest with each deep breath she took, her nipples hard and pointed. Her eyes raked over her bare flesh and took in the sight of her spread thighs, as well as what was between them. In this position, she had no secrets at all. She bit her lip as she stared at the wetness clearly visible between her legs, at her clit poking out from the swollen lips of her pussy.

She squeezed her kegel muscles and listened for the sound of Fitz's shoes on the hardwood floor. How long was he going to leave her here waiting for him? Was this her full punishment for being over-eager, or was he going to do something else? She closed her eyes and shivered as she thought of all of the 'punishments' they'd discussed. Each one was sexier than the last.

With her eyes still closed, she bit her lip again. She really was _very_ close to orgasm. And Fitz _was_ wearing rather noisy shoes. Even if she couldn't finish before he came back, she was sure she'd be able to get back into position before he entered the room. He'd be none the wiser. She could definitely get away with it.

A small smile crept its way over her features as her hands made their way from her ankles to the front of her body. She'd just touch herself a _little bit_. He'd never even know.

And if he did, well... Bad girls got punished, didn't they?

\---------------

Fitz smirked as he peered in the open doorway. Jemma was still kneeling in front of the mirror where he'd left her, but she certainly wasn't doing what she'd been told. He'd given her the chance to break the rules, and she'd grabbed it with both hands.

Well, grabbed _something_ anyway.

Jemma moaned as she watched her hands move over her body. She understood now why Fitz loved to watch her when she touched herself. She'd thought it was just because he loved to see her naked, and that was probably part of it, but touching herself like this... she was _sexy_. And not cute-sexy or smart-sexy or any other variation thereof. She was the kind of sexy she'd seen in those films they'd watched. The kind of sexy that was completely irresistible.

God, she wanted to watch _Fitz_ now, see _him_ like this, watch _his_ face as he got nearer and nearer to completion and see his hand moving faster and faster on his cock.

She wanted to watch him make himself cum.

The thought of it had her shuddering on the very edge of release as her fingers sped up their movements. 

"Miss Simmons!" Fitz said loudly and harshly, enjoying the way she jumped in surprise. It wasn't often he was able to get one over on Jemma, and he relished it every time. "Just _what_ do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"Mr. Fitz!" Jemma gasped, immediately putting her hands back behind her to grab her ankles. She hadn't heard a thing!  How did he...? She glanced down and noticed his sock feet. He'd taken off his shoes, the clever bastard. 

Fitz shook his head with a disappointed sigh. "I tried to give you the chance to be good..." he said, opening his hands in defeat. "And this is what you do with it."

"I'm sorry, sir," Jemma apologized, trying her best to look sincere. "I didn't mean..."

"Didn't mean what?" Fitz asked, one eyebrow raised skeptically. "Didn't mean to disobey my direct orders?" He started to cross the room towards her. "Didn't mean to touch your wet pussy?" He stopped in front of her. "Didn't mean to cum before I said you can?" He leaned down and cupped her chin in one hand. "Oh, Miss Simmons," he shook his head again. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

Jemma stared into his eyes and shivered. She knew exactly what he could do with her, and so did he. "I don't know, sir," she whispered, still breathing quickly from the orgasm she'd been so close to finally achieving before he'd entered the room. 

"You're a bad girl, Miss Simmons," Fitz said, still cradling her face. 

"Yes, sir," Jemma nodded, her eyes not leaving his.

"Tell me you're a bad girl," he said, feeling his arousal ratcheting back up again. 

"I'm a bad girl, Mr. Fitz," Jemma whispered, shivering in his grasp. 

"Louder," he instructed.

"I'm a bad girl, Mr. Fitz," she repeated, her breath catching in her throat. 

"A bad girl who needs to be  _punished_ ," he said, looking at her significantly. That was Jemma's cue to tell him which of the punishments they'd discussed she wanted to try. 

"A bad,  _naughty, dirty_ girl who needs to be punished," Jemma repeated with emphasis. Her time alone had let her decide that much, at least. She knew what she wanted him to do, now she just had to see if he wanted to do it.

Fitz had expected her to say naughty, but dirty...? Well, if she was up for  _that_ punishment, he certainly wasn't going to say no. 

He stood back up and moved to her side so that he was no longer blocking the mirror. "Come here," he said, pointing to the floor in front of him. 

Jemma slid over on her knees, looking over at the mirror where she could see them both in profile. There Fitz was, standing in front of her in his suit and tie and glasses with his hard cock a bulge in the front of his trousers. And there she was, kneeling in front of him, naked save for her white knee socks, and clearly very aroused. Not for the first time, she wished they were recording this. 

She'd have to talk to him about that for next time. 

"Look at me," Fitz said, putting a hand on the top of her head and turning her face away from the mirror. He was surprised and pleased by how distracted by it she was. Clearly that was an element that he'd have to bring into the bedroom more often. 

Once she had turned to face him, he let go of her head and let his hands fall to his sides. "Unzip me," he instructed, watching as her eyes widened and her flushed cheeks reddened further. 

"Yes sir," Jemma whispered. She leaned forward and ran the palm of her hands from his knees up his thighs. The soft moan he released when she did so filling her with pride. It was nice to hear that he wasn't as unaffected by this as he was pretending to be. 

Leaning forward, she pressed a gentle kiss to the fly of his trousers, smiling against the cloth when she heard him groan. Then his hand was tangled in her hair, dragging her backwards, and she was staring up at his lustful face. 

"I said,  _unzip me_ ," Fitz growled. Jemma was definitely playing hardball. Good thing he could play too.  "Only  _good_ girls get to suck my cock."

Jemma moaned at the feeling of him tugging on her hair. He still didn't do it as hard as she'd like, but she certainly wasn't going to complain because damn if it didn't feel good. 

"Yes, sir," she nodded, enjoying the way that made her hair pull slightly. "Sorry sir," she reached out and grasped his zipper, tugging it downwards. Then, looking up at him for permission, she reached up for the button at the top of his fly. When he nodded, she undid that as well. 

"May I take out your cock, sir?" she asked, carefully requesting permission instead of just going ahead like she would usually do. 

"I see you're learning your manners, Miss Simmons," Fitz said approvingly. "You may." And then he had to bite the inside of his cheek because the feeling of her soft hand on his hard cock was almost enough to make him cum right there. 

Jemma pulled him out of the fly of his trousers and licked her lips when she saw the drop of precum forming on his tip. She leaned forward to lick it up, but stopped herself just in time. "May I kiss it?" she asked, still holding his cock in her hand and now squeezing it lightly. 

Fitz shook his head, breathing in sharply and trying to keep himself focused. "No, Miss Simmons," he said firmly. "This is meant to be a punishment, and I think the punishment should fit the crime."

"Sir?" Jemma asked, a look of confusion on her face but excitement welling up inside her as she wondered if he was going to do what she'd requested for her punishment. 

"Since you like  _touching_ so much, Miss Simmons," he explained, looking down at where her hand had started to stroke him slowly. "I want you to touch  _me_ ," he continued. "But just with your hands."

"You want me to...?" Jemma asked breathily. She loved it when he told her what to do,  _in detail_.

"I want you to stroke my cock like you were stroking your pussy," Fitz panted as her hand started speeding up. "And I don't want you to stop until I cum all over those pretty little tits of yours." He closed his eyes and groaned at the image, still not quite believing she wanted to be a 'dirty girl' for him.

When he'd suggested that punishment, it had come after quite a lot of goading from Jemma, and it had been mumbled through the strongest blush he could ever remember experiencing. The fact that she not only hadn't laughed but had added it to the list of possibilities had been a rather pleasant surprise for him.

Apparently, you really _could_ get what you wanted, if only you were brave enough to ask for it.

Jemma gasped and moaned at Fitz's words and resisted the urge to close her eyes. Reality was so much better than her imagination could make it, and she didn't want to miss a moment of this. Turning her head, she watched in the mirror as her hand stroked faster and faster along Fitz's cock, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

She listened with a deep feeling of satisfaction as his breathing got faster and shallower, louder and harsher. The fact that _she_ was doing that to him gave her a rush of power that made her shiver as much as his words. 

"Oh god, Je- Miss Simmons," Fitz groaned, his hips pistoning in time with her hand. He was trying to keep his eyes open so that he could watch what she was doing, but it just felt _so good_ that he couldn't help rolling his head back and moaning. 

"Am I doing a good job, Mr. Fitz?" Jemma asked, for all the world as if he were grading her assignment instead of her handjob technique. "Does this feel good?"

" _So_ fucking good, Miss Simmons," Fitz nodded, reaching out a hand to cup her cheek. She really did amaze him on a regular basis. The fact that she was willing to do this just another in a series of wonderful things she did to make him happy. 

"Are you going to cum, sir?" Jemma asked, pressing her cheek into his hand and smiling up at him. She was so happy he was still willing to go down this road with her, and she was more than happy to give him what he wanted along the way. "Are you going to cover my tits with your cum?"  

"Fuck **yes** ," Fitz half-shouted, jerking wildly into her fist as he felt his orgasm wash over him. The first shot hit her neck and started to drip downward, and then Jemma pointed his dick in the right direction and the next one landed on her left breast. He moaned as he watched his pearly white cum decorate her pale skin, and then the next shot landed on her hard nipple and he swore again. 

Jemma continued jerking his cock until the only cum left was oozing out of the tip. Squeezing it out into her palm, she then wiped it onto her right breast which was still relatively clean. It was warm and sticky and felt a bit strange, but the look on Fitz's face as he stared down at her more than made up for the slight discomfort. It was like that first time he'd seen her naked breasts, back in her dorm room a million years ago, and it was simultaneously sexy and adorable. 

Still looking up at him, she raised her hand to her face and licked it clean. 

Fitz panted, trying to catch his breath, as he watched his girlfriend paint his cum all over her chest and then lick her hand clean. He'd literally  _just_ had an orgasm, and he already felt his cock stirring towards hardness again. 

God, he wanted her. 

But he didn't want to finish their game yet. 

"Did I say you could do that?" he whispered, taking her wrist in his fingers and lowering her hand from her mouth. 

"No sir," she whispered back, shaking her head slowly. Now that she was a dirty girl, was she going to get to be a naughty one, as well?

"You like licking, do you?" he asked, and he could feel his cock slowly rising to the occasiion once more. It was already half-hard, and he couldn't believe he'd recovered that fast. 

Jemma nodded her head, her expression serious. Was he going to tell her to suck his cock again? It had been incredibly hot last time when he'd told her exactly what to do. She licked her lips and looked down at where he was hardening again. She was glad to see he was just as turned on by this whole thing as she was. 

"Lie down on the bed," Fitz told her, using his grip on her wrist to help her to her feet. "And spread your legs."

Jemma's breathing quickened as she realized what he was intending to do, and she quickly scrambled up to the centre of his bed and lay down on her back, legs spread and knees bent to give him more room. 

"What are you going to do, Mr. Fitz?" she asked, innocent act firmly in place. She desperately wanted to hear him say the words. 

Fitz turned his back on her, making her wait once again. The anticipation of this whole evening had lead to him having the best orgasm he could remember, and he wanted to draw things out even more for Jemma so that she could experience it too. 

He walked over to his closet and opened the door, then shrugged out of his suit jacket and carefully hung it up. 

"Sir?" Jemma prompted, feeling intensely aroused  and more than a little exposed in her position on his bed. The longer he made her wait, though, the wetter she seemed to be getting. 

He turned back to the bed and smirked at her, his eyes raking over her naked body in its splayed position. She'd been on his bed like that more than once, of course, but he'd always been on top of her. He'd never been standing on the other side of the room, so he'd never actually seen her like this. 

He wished he had a camera. 

He made a mental note to ask her how she'd feel about that. 

He walked over to the bed slowly, and paused at the foot. Reaching out, he unbuttoned first one shirt sleeve and then the other before rolling them up to his elbows. Then, he reached up and loosened his tie, sliding it out from under his collar with a silky hiss. 

Jemma watched, entranced, as Fitz began to undress in front of her. She'd seen him take his clothes off any number of times before, but never with this deliberate, sexy slowness that teased her and made her want more. When he reached up to undo the top two buttons of his shirt, she couldn't help rolling her hips upwards. 

She wanted him  _so bad._

Fitz chuckled as he watched Jemma squirm on his bed. This next bit was going to be tricky. He wanted to get her right up to the edge, but he didn't want to push her over. Not yet. He had something in mind for when the time came, and much as he loved to feel her cum against his mouth, this wasn't the plan. 

"Aren't you the eager beaver?" he asked with a grin as he put one knee on the end of the mattress. He leaned forward to support himself with his hands, and then brought his other knee up, too. Crawling forward slightly, he ended with his head between Jemma's thighs and her legs pressed up against his shoulders. 

"Yes, sir," Jemma nodded, her voice trembling and her words ending in a soft moan. Fitz had never teased her like this before, but she was definitely going to make sure he did it again. 

Fitz kissed the inside of her right thigh and then the inside of her left. Jemma's moans were music to his ears, and he needed to remind himself again of what the plan was. He wanted to give her everything she wanted, everything he was willing to give, and he had to keep his wits about him if that was going to happen. 

"Remember the rules, Miss Simmons," he whispered as he nuzzled her outer lips. 

"I remember, Sir," she gasped. 

"Tell me," he ordered her, lightly kissing her outer lips. 

Jemma's breaths were coming loud and fast, and she was having a hard time concentrating, but she wanted to do as she'd been told. 

"N-no," she paused and swallowed hard. "No t-touching myself," she said, gasping in a deep breath as Fitz's tongue parted her lips. "Oh god, Sir," she moaned. 

"Keep going, Miss Simmons," Fitz instructed her, using his hands to push her thighs wider apart. 

"N-no t-touching  _you_ ," she continued, arching her back and moaning as he licked from the bottom of her pussy almost up to her clit. "Oh,  _please_ Sir," she begged, her hands coming down and tangling in his hair. 

"Ah, ah, Miss Simmons," he scolded her. "I go at my own pace." Pulling her hands out of his hair, he gave her another long lick and then nibbled her labia teasingly. "I think you need something else to hold onto, though."

Jemma looked down at Fitz and he looked back up at her, a twinkle in his eye. She didn't know what he had planned next, and the thought was exciting and a little bit scary. 

"Hold onto my headboard," he told her, nodding towards the top of his bed where there were wooden spindles for her wrap her hands around. "And don't let go," he warned with a wink. 

"W-what happens," Jemma panted. "If I do?" she asked, gripping one firmly in each hand. 

"If you do," Fitz explained, leaning down to kiss her swollen lips again. "Then you don't get to cum tonight."

It was an empty threat, and they both knew it, but at the same time it made Jemma's heart race even faster and she felt herself get even wetter between her legs. 

And then Fitz pushed his head down again and he was licking her everywhere except where she needed it most. 

Fitz moaned into her wet pussy, loving the taste of her and trying his hardest to resist the urge to make her come. The sounds of her moans and the feeling of her writhing beneath him were making it harder and harder for him to resist. God, she was sexy. He couldn't believe she was real. 

His tongue swiped paths through her wetness again and again, delving deep inside her and then just barely tracing her lips before parting them again and again. Jemma gripped his headboard so tight her fingers had whitened and she could feel them cramping, but she was glad of it because the pain gave her something to think about besides the wonderful pleasure of Fitz's mouth between her legs. She breathed fast and hard, panting and moaning, and tried to keep her orgasm at bay, but as Fitz kept licking her faster and faster, she could feel herself getting inevitably closer to the edge. 

"Mr. Fitz," she panted, using her grip on the headboard to pull herself away from his questing tongue. "Mr. Fitz I'm close!" she gasped. "If you don't stop I'm going to..."

Fitz raised his head and pierced her with his eyes. "I haven't given you permission yet, Miss Simmons," he said sternly.  Perfect. It was almost time. 

"I know, Sir," Jemma moaned, "But your tongue just feels so good on my pussy, that I..."

"That's no excuse," Fitz shook his head and sighed dramatically. Looking her straight in the eye, he said, "Whatever am I supposed to do with a  _naughty_ girl like you?"

Jemma gasped when he said it. He'd called her naughty, that meant...

"I don't know, Sir," she said, holding her breath. Did he really mean...? "What do you _want_ to do with me?" 

Fitz shifted his way off the end of the bed. "I want you to come back here and bend over with your hands flat on the mattress," he said. 

Jemma slid off the bed and walked slowly over to him, her heart beating so fast now she was worried it might burst. Turning to back to him, she bent over at the waist and laid her forearms on the mattress, spreading her hands out over the duvet. 

Fitz brushed a hand through her hair and turned her head to face the mirror. She saw herself, bent over and open to him, and she saw Fitz, his hard cock poking out of the fly of his suit trousers. She'd forgotten he hadn't undressed yet. Somehow, the fact that she was naked and he was fully clothed made the scene even more erotic than it already was. 

And then she saw Fitz raise his hand and bring it down on her upturned ass. 

"Oh!" she gasped, feeling the hot sting of the spanking and watching her own face contort with pleasure-pain. 

"You've been very naughty this evening, Miss Simmons," Fitz said, spanking her again, once on each cheek. He was remembering how hot it had been before Jemma had suggested his belt, and it was even hotter now that Jemma was bent over in front of him, covered in his cum and on the edge of orgasm.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Fitz," Jemma moaned, wiggling her ass and pushing it up to meet his slaps. She'd been worried he wouldn't want to do this again, but apparently he was willing to give it another try. She hoped he liked it half as much as she did. 

"I might be convinced to forgive you," he said, spanking her after every other word. "But only if you cum when I say."

Jemma watched as Fitz pushed his trousers and boxers down his legs and pulled her hips closer towards him. Oh god, he was going to fuck her while he spanked her, wasn't he? Her eyes closed in anticipation and then opened wide when he thrust deep inside her. 

"Oh, Mr. Fitz!" she half-yelled, clutching at his blankets as she felt the wonderful fulness of his cock inside her. "Please let me cum!"

Fitz pistoned his cock inside her fast and hard. This was not a time for gentle love-making, this was a time for a quick and dirty  _fuck_.

"You want to cum, Miss Simmons?" he asked, spanking her harder than he had to far and watching a handprint appear on her backside. 

"Please, Mr. Fitz!"

"You want to cum while my hard cock fucks your naughty little pussy?" he asked again, spanking her again and again. 

"Please!" Jemma begged. She was practically sobbing now with her desire to finally give in to the feelings that were rushing through her body. 

"Tell me you want to cum on my cock," Fitz growled through clenched teeth, his own orgasm rapidly approaching. 

" _Please_ Mr. Fitz, please let me cum on your big, hard, fucking great  _cock_!" Jemma shouted. She could feel the walls of her pussy starting to clench against her will. 

"Do it!" Fitz ordered her, spanking her one last time before giving it up to grab both her hips and thrust even deeper inside her. 

Jemma tried to keep her eyes open, tried to watch herself as she went over the edge, but the feelings were too much for her. Her eyes clenched shut as her pussy spasmed around Fitz's cock, and she let out a wail of absolute pleasure. Her head tossed back and forth on his mattress and her hands clenched and unclenched in his duvet as wave after wave of sensation rolled over her. 

\--------------------

She woke up under the covers, curled against Fitz's chest. His soft breathing tickled her ear, and she could feel his heart beat under her fingers. 

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Welcome back," he smiled down at her. "I was wondering if you might just sleep all night."

"What?" she asked, a bit confused. The last thing she remembered, she'd been having an amazing orgasm. Probably more than one, actually. She snuggled closer to him and kissed his skin, just above his heart. 

"You um," he cleared his throat and continued a bit bashfully. "You kind of, fainted? I think?" 

He looked so adorable when he blushed like that. 

Jemma smiled up at him, eyes wide with surprise. "Can't say  _that's_ ever happened before," she said drily.  _  
_

"Sorry?" Fitz apologized, giving her the puppy dog eyes. Actually, he was a bit proud of himself, but he could see how it might be uncomfortable to wake up with an obvious gap in memory. 

Jemma rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. "I'm sure you can make it up to me," she teased, drawing an idle pattern on his chest with her index finger. 

"Oh yeah?" Fitz said, a hopeful tone in his voice. 

"Maybe tomorrow?" Jemma asked, arching a brow at him. "Mr. Fitz?"

"Maybe," he grinned back. "Miss Simmons."


End file.
